Love and Hope
by DanielleJW
Summary: A/N I haven't done this for a while so bare with me and i hope you enjoy the first chapter; Note: I do not own Reba characters Will there be any hope for Kyra? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

It was all now very quiet in the Hart household,Reba an Brock remarried, Cheyenne and Van both in their late 20's had moved out with their kids. Kyra now 22 finally settled down with her partner Josh and were expecting a baby and Jake was now 19 and went off to college to study computer science. So that just Reba and Brock, Reba was still in real estate and Brock was still a Dentist. Reba was so used to going home to a house full that it just wasn't the same without everyone there although after her and Brock had got back together they had another baby a little girl her name was Scarlett she was 5. She was exactly the same as Reba, beautiful long red hair and blue eyes. This is how it all begun:

**5 years ago: The Birth of Scarlett Lara Hart**

" Reba?" Brock said sitting at the kitchen table chewing on a grape " Why did we decide to have another baby?"

" You know Brock, I don't actually know" Reba replied " I just thought it would be nice to have a pair of little legs to run around after, after all the kids go" She said as she next to Brock touching his arm.

"oh" he replied with a disappointed tone.

" Wasn't that that the answer you were looking for?" Reba asked looking at him.

"well its just that, your a week away from your due date, and you just don't seem to be very excited about it"

Reba gave Brock the deadly glare '' Brock! if you looked like a hippo and felt uncomfortable and tired all the time, would you be excited!"

Brock held his hands up " Fair enough, but look at the end of all this we get something amazing out of it" he gave Reba the most biggest grin.

Reba's Heart melted at the sight '' Yeah i know, i am excited really, I'm just so uncomfortable, i just want he or she to come out so I can smother them in kisses'' She patted her stomach and smiled.

Later that evening they were both fast asleep, when Reba suddenly woke up she felt something, she realized that her water had broke.

" Brock Brock!, wake up" she nudged him to get him to wake up.

" What is it sweety?" he replied in between yawns.

Reba replied with panic in her voice " My water just broke!"

"Oh ok" it took a few minutes to sink in to Brock's head "WHAT!"

" My water just broke you mo-ron!"

Brock jumped out of the bed and got dressed as quick as he and grabbed Reba's bag. Reba on the other hand was having trouble but eventually manged to sort herself out. They left a quick note for the kids and made their way to the hospital.

A few hours later:

" If you ever come near again Brock Enroll Hart i will hurt you!" Reba gritted her teeth through the contractions.

"I'm Sorry" Brock backed away just a little.

" Oh my god id forgotten how painful child birth was" she said after the contraction had died down and breathing through it.

" Yeah but we will get to meet our baby" Brock replied with a smile.

Reba smiled back then she grabbed Brock's hand "owwy owwy! Reba do you know how much this hurts!?"

" OH SHUT UP YOU MO-RON!"

The doctor walked into the room "Right lets see how far along you are" she said putting her gloves on.

" 10 cm's folks, are you ready to have yourselves a baby?" the doctor smiled

" Ye... Ye... Yes!" Reba replied through another contraction.

" Right Reba when you feel the need to push go for it, ok?"

Reba nodded and grabbed Brock's hand and started to push.

" Oh good girl honey, keep going" Brock kissed her head

She gave another push and another until the baby's head was out.

" Right Reba the head is out now, I just need you to give me one more big push and you will get to meet your baby" the doctor said in a sweet manner

"I can't" Reba said with tears rolling down her face " I can't push anymore"

" Reba look at me" Brock placed his head against Reba's

" You can do this honey ok, you can do anything, one more push honey and we will meet our baby" he kissed her head

"Ok"

She gave one last big push until she heard the baby cry

" Congratulations guys you a have beautiful baby girl"

Brock was excited " Did you hear that Reba we have a baby girl!" He kissed her

The doctor placed the baby into Reba's arms, Reba looked at her little girl crying " Hello baby girl i'm your mommy, oh my god Brock she's beautiful" she said smiling

" I know, hi sweetie" he kissed the baby's head

" So do you guys have a name yet?" asked the doctor

" No not yet" Reba replied

Brock was still smiling " look at her beautiful eyes and her red hair" he whispered

" Scarlett" Reba said bluntly " Scarlett Lara Hart, what do you think?"

Brock looked at both his daughter and his wife "Perfect".


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading I'm glad you enjoyed the first part, here is the next part I don't know if it is as good but let me know.

This chapter is the Hart family at present and leads up to Kyras drama

Present day:

" mommy mommy!" The little red headed girl came running into the kitchen.

" yes baby" Reba replied holding her arms out to lift up Scarlett

"what time is Kywa gonna be here?"

"Soon honey, are you excited to see her

"yeah"

Reba rubbed her nose against Scarlett's, "did you put your toys away?"

"yeaaaaahhhhh" Scarlett replied with a grin.

" are you sure?" The little girl nodded in reply Yao the question her mother had just asked her.

"OUCH!" Scarlett come and pit your toys away sweetie" yelled Brock from the living room.

Reba gave Scarlett her glare.

"craaaaaaappppp!" The girl snarled.

" Hey that's a big persons word!" Reba snapped sharply.

"well if you stopped using that word in from of her maybe she wouldn't say it" Brock said as he walked into the kitchen.

Reba held up her hands " ok point taken, Scarlett go clean up your toys"

" yes mommy" the girl said as she was skipping out of the kitchen.

A few hours later:

"knock knock" said a voice coming through the back door.

"Kywa!" Scarlett screamed running up to her big sister.

"hey curly top" Kyra gave her little sister a hug.

"look at your belly, it's big" Scarlett patted and gave it a kiss.

"well yeah"

" Mommy! Kywa is here"

" hey kyra, how you doing sweetheart?" reba walked towards her daughter with a smile.

" I'm great thanks mom, hey I know this is a bit short notice but I have an ultrasound appointment at 2 do you wanna come?" Kyra asked.

"sure I'd love to" Reba gave her daughter a smile and kissed her head.

"cool".

Kyra and Reba were waiting outside the little room waiting for her turn " miss Hart" called a nurse coming out of the room "this way please" the nurse motioned them into the room.

Kyra sat up on the bed and pulled up her top and let the technician the one monitor onto her stomach "and here is your baby" the technician turned the screen to Kyra's direction so that she could see.

"wow mom look" Kyra had the biggest smile on here face

" oh it's beautiful" Reba Ewan's trying to hold back the tears.

the technician moved the monitor around so she could get a clearer view, she was there a good few minutes she was silent.

"is there something wrong" Reba asked

" erm ill be right back I'm just going to go and get the doctor" with that the technician run out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys here is the next chapter. I personally don't think it lives up to my expectations but you may think different so I hope to enjoy any advice greatly appreciated.

Kyra didn't know what to do

" oh my go my mom, something is wrong with my baby "

Reba grabbed Kyra's hand and squeezed it " sweetie listen to me, no matter what the outcome may be, we will get through this her voice was getting shaken she couldn't bare to see any of kids hurt

Kyra was puzzled " we hat do you mean we? "

" I mean that no matter what, I will do my very best to be there for you "

" Thank you " Kyra gave her mother a smile.

15 minutes later tech nurse came back with the doctor.

" Kyra Hart, I'm doctor stein " she held her hand out to shake Kyra's

" Hi, oh this is my mother Reba Hart " Reba shook hands with the doctor

" Now Kyra I'm just going to check the sonogram " Kyra nnodded.

The doctor checked and noticed that there Ewan's something that wasn't quite right with the baby.

" So doc what's the diagnosis? " queried Kyra

" Well I need to run some tests, is your partner around or Kidd you just bring your mother?

" Just my mom, my boyfriend works overseas and he won't be back until Saturday "

The doctor nodded " would you rather wait and I discuss it with both of you? "

Kyra was getting frustrated " no do don't want to wait just tell me what's wrong"

" Ok well from what I can see from the sonogram your daughter has something wrong with her head " she pointed to the baby on the screen

" what do you mean there is something wrong with head?! "

" until we run the test and vert the results I vacant tell you anymore than that I am sorry " the doctor squeezed Kyra,s shoulder and walked out of the room.

Kyra began brakeman down and Reba just sat and watched her little girl fall apart she hurts to see her kids hurt.

" M...m...mom my my my little girl she she she " Kyra couldn't control the sobs

Reba got up and sat next to her daughter and pulled her into a hug " shhhhh sweetie, it will be ok I promise you " Reba tried to control the tear forming in her eye, she knew that something was wrong but didn't want to freak Kyra that more that what she already was. She let the tear fall daughter held her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Reba and Kyra were making their way back to Reba's house, there was nothing but silence on the way home all Kyra did was stare out of the window all the way, Reba didn't know what to do, she didn't know weather to say anything to Kyra or to hug or so she just kept quiet. They pulled up into the drive, Kyra got out of the car and ran towards the house " Kyra wait!" Reba shouted chasing after her daughter. Kyra got into the house " hi honey " Brocas walked towards her, he realised that she had been crying as he walked closer Reba walked through the door, Brock looked at her was wondering what was going on she just shook her head. Kyra let go and cried into her fathers arms

" my little girl is going to die daddy " she clung on to him tighter

He looked at Reba again and noticed that she had tears rolling down her face, he motioned for her to come over and she walked up behind Kyra and hugged her, they both held on tightly to their daughter and just let her cry.

A few hours later and Kyra still hadn't come down from her room. Reba and Brock were both downstairs in the kitchen talking about the events of the day,

" poor kid " Brock said with his head resting in his hands, " so what happens now"

"well she has to go back for the results next week" reba said as she went to sit down after making coffee " but until then all we have to do is wait "

" had she told Josh yet?" Brock asked.

Reba shook her head " she wants to wait until he gets home"

Brock nodded " ok "

Reba put her head in hands and cried " what are we going to do Brock?" She asked sniffing

Brock sat there and thought for a moment " honestly Reba, there is nothing we can do the only thing to do is to hope " he held her hand and she looked up at him

" Brock?"

" yeah Hun"

" what would we do if it was us and we found out that one of our children had something wrong with them?"

" Honestly?"

Reba nodded

" I would love them no matter what "

Reba smiled and sat on Brock lap and kissed him " I love you "

" I love yo too red " and they kissed again

" ewwwwwwwww " a little voice squeaked from behind the door

Reba looked round to see her little red headed girl covering her eyes.

Reba laughed " come here and give my our mommy a hug "

The little girl ran over Reba and gave her the most biggest hug " I love you mommy" Reba squeezed her daughter tighter, she was thinking about what would the circumstances have been if Scarlett was sick " I love you too baby girl"

Scarlett lot up to look at her mother, she saw that she was crying " mommy why are you crying? "

Reba didn't know what to say she looked at Brock for support

" Well honey mommy, daddy and Kyra had some sad news today" Brock said

" what?" Asked the little girl

Both Brock and Reba looked at each other, can they tell their youngest daughter about Kyra's baby or is she to young to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys appreciate it, so most of you have requested that Reba and Brock tell Scarlett about Kyra's baby so here goes. Enjoy **

Reba turned to look at her daughter " well sweetie, do you know how sometimes baby's are born, and they are healthy?"

Scarlett nodded " yeah"

" well with Kyra's baby she may not be able to come home homey?" Reba was trying to be honest without trying to scare her little girl

" so you mean that she will have to stay at the hospital?" The girl asked innocently

Reba shook her head and Brock took over " well Scarlett that could be a possibility but baby, Kyra's baby might not make it or she might look different to how you look" he don't know what else to say

The girl looked confused "what do you mean?"

Reba smiled at the innocents of her daughter

" what daddy is trying to tell you honey is that Kyra's baby may have physical deficiencies" Reba didn't want scare Scarlett or confuse her more than she already was

" So like she won't be able to play like me" She kind off understood what reba was telling her she over heard Elizabeth asking Reba about thsame awning off the word

" Well we don't know for sure yet but probably not, so sweetie you need to understand that Kyras baby may not be able to do a lot things that you do, but you will still be able to hold her and talk to her"

" and lover her" Scarlett asked

" Yeah and love her" Reba nodded and smiled

" I will love her no matter coz I love Kywa and if Kywa loves her and you and daddy loves her then me to "

" well I think you are a very smart and I'm glad that you said that " Reba kissed her daughter

" Can I go draw Kywa a picture to make her fell better?" Scarlett pointed to her crayons on the table in the living room

" Do you know what baby girl I think Kyra would love that" Reba let the girl down off her lap and she ran off

Brock turned to Reba " where did she learn to become so smart?" He said with a sigh

Reba watched her daughter " she's had Kyra to learn from she has grown up so fast she's just like Kyra was at that age" she smiled

Brock also smiled " yep"

He held hour his hand for Reba to hold his, Reba put her hand in his " some times I wish she wouldn't grow up with the world being what it is today" she withstand nee sadness in her voice

" she's tough like you and she has red hair " he smirked

" and what is wrong with having red hair?" reba snarled

" Nothing, they just had a fiery temper and a bad attitude" Brock laughed

" Hey!" Reba hit him in the arm and laughed " you Mo-Ron"

" see" Brock proved his point

" ok ok, do you think we did the right thing telling her?"

" Yeah, she would have only asked us later why the baby was different"

Reba nodded and took a deep breath " ok"

" mommy! Daddy! I finished!" Scarlett came running into the kitchen to show Reba and Brock her master piece

"Wow baby that's a great picture " reba said taking it from scarlett

Brock pulled Scarlett onto his lap and asked her who was in the picture

" That is Kywa and me and Kywa's baby" she said pointing to each individual picture

" aww honey that's beautiful " Brock said kissing Scarlett on the head

" thank you daddy " replied the girl

Reba looked at the picture a bit closer she had seen that Scarlett had drawn a Halo around the baby's head " Scarlett why have you drawn a halo on the baby?"

" because mommy she is special " the girl rolled her eyes at her mom

Reba laughed "cheeky" she then planted loads of kisses all over Scarlett's face, Scarlett laughed

" would both of you still love me if I were different?" Scarlett asked looking at both of her parents

Reba was stunned at the question " what made you ask that baby?" Reba said tucking Scarlett's hair behind her ears

" well because if I were different I could be like Kywas baby so she wouldn't be lonely "

Brock kissed his daughters head and Reba put her hands to her chest " Baby we wouldnt change you for the world even if you were different because you would still be just as precious and as beautiful as you are now you would just be special" Reba's voice was shaky

" just like Kywas baby?" She held Reba's hand.

Reba nodded " just likes Kyra's baby because no matter what she is still a human being she is just different and we will love her just as much"

" I love you mommy and daddy "

Reba and Brock both hugged their little girl " we love you so very much to sweetie" Brock said " now go see if yurt wants to see that picture of yours".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys just to let you know there is only this chapter and the one after until you all find out what is wrong with Kyra's baby. So until then enjoy **

Scarlett ran up to Kyra's room she was walking across the hall when she heard crying coming from Kyra's room, she knocked on the door.

''GO AWAY!'' Kyra shouted

''Kywa it's me, I drawed you a picture do you want to see it?'' Scarlett said smiling at her picture she was so proud of it.

''NO!''

''But I think you will like it''

There was silence for a moment, then Kyra opened the door and Scarlett handed her sister the picture that she had drawn for her, Kyra looked at it

''Do you like it?'' Scarlett asked with a smile

''What do you think you are doing, is this meant to be funny?!'' Kyra snapped

Scarlett shook her head

"Why, why would you draw something like this Scarlett?"

"I I thought it would make you fell better'' Scarlett was getting scared

''Well you thought wrong, it doesn't make me feel better, it makes me feel worse, you did this on purpose you little freak!'' Kyra tore the picture up and threw it

''I'm sowwy'' Scarlett ran off and cried

Kyra slammed the door when she turned to go back into her room.

''Mommy mommy!" Scarlett came running down the stairs crying she ran straight into Reba's arms

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Reba sked wiping her daughter's tears away

"Kywa didn't like my picture, she she shouted at me, ripped my picture and called me fweak'' Scarlett was sobbing into her mothers arms

''Oh baby, i'm sure she didn't mean it'' Reba smiled at her daughter to make her feel better ''I'll go and talk to her ok?"

Scarlett nodded "OK, mommy'' she smiled and ran off to find Brock

''What the heck am i gonna do with these kids'' Reba said to herself on the way up to Kyra's room

Reba walked down the hall to Kyra's room , she knocked on the door.

''Scarlett i told you to go away!'' Kyra shouted

''Kyra honey its me, can i come in?'' Reba asked

Kyra let her mother in ''what is it?''

Reba sat on Kyra's bed ''Did you call your sister a freak?'' Reba gave her glare

''Yes'' Kyra replied sitting on the bed opposite Reba

''Why?''

''Because she drew that horrible picture, then expected me to like it, I don't think so'' Kyra rolled her eyes

''Kyra, she is 5 years old'' Reba stated

''Yeah whats your point?''

''My point is, is that she is just a child, honey i know you are having a tough time but don't take it out on your sister, she was just trying to make you feel better'' Reba pointed to the door '' Now shes upset because she thinks you a hate her''

''I don't hate her I was just a little stunned to see a drawing of a baby with a halo'' Kyra said with a confused look

Reba smiled ''Kyra she was trying to tell you something''

''What?'' Kyra asked

''Well me and your Dad explained to her that the baby might be different, and she drew you picture to tell you that she would love the baby no matter whats''

Kyra smiled ''She did?''

Reba nodded ''Yeah''

''Oh, I didn't realize, oh my I love that little girl''

''Well she loves you to''

Kyra looked own at her hands ''I better go and say sorry'' she went to get up when Reba pulled her back down ''Wait''

''What is it mom?''

" You need to talk about this you know?''

''Oh not now mom!" Kyra got up from the bed and walked around the room

''Why?'' Reba asked folding her arms

''Because I'm not ready that's why''

Reba got up from the bed and walked over to Kyra ''Sweetie sooner or later your gonna have to''

''No!'' Kyra snapped

''Why?''

''Because if I talk about it, it means it's really happening and i don't know if i can deal with that'' Kyra started to cry

Reba got closer to her daughter and Kyra backed away ''Don't mom''

''But Kyra''

''No I don't want you to because it means that I'm not strong enough and I need mom'' Kyra tried to compose herself

''Screw it Kyra cry''

''No''

''I'm not gonna let you go, I'm your mother whether you like it or not and I always will be and there will be times when you will need me and I'm always going to be here, you need me now so I'm here'' She held her daughter tightly and tried not to fall apart for her Kyra's sake. Kyra didn't push Reba away she held onto her tighter and cried, she cried and cried until she wore herself out and fell asleep.

Reba kissed Kyra on the head ''I love you kiddo always'' She walked out of the room '' Hopefully there will be no more tears in this family today'' Reba muttered to herself making her way back downstairs

''MOMMY!''

''Craaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppp!"


	7. Chapter 7

**OK guys another chapter for you this one is a silly one, but i hope you enjoy it anyway :D**

Kyra had woken up from what she had felt like it had been 2 days, she looked at the clock and saw that it was only a few hours. She thought it was time she went and apologized to Scarlett for calling her a freak and ripping her drawing up. She made her way down the hall to go downstairs, when she heard a voice coming from Scarlett's room.

"Dear god, please let Kyra know that I am sorry, I didn't mean to make her sad, i just wanted to make her feel better. I also wanted her to know that, that no matter what i wouldn't see her baby differently, I would love her just as much or even more because she will be special and because she is Kyra's baby. Please god let her know that, Please."

Kyra smiled as she heard her sister's prayer, she knocked on the door "Hey curly top"

Scarlett's face lit up "KYRA!" she ran and hugged her sister

"Hey what happened to Kywa" Kyra asked her sister

"Well i'm a big girl now Kyra I'm 5" Scar;ett held up 5 fingers to emphasize her age

Kyra laughed "You most certainly are, and a smart and beautiful 5 year old at that" She tucked Scarlett's hair behind her ears just the way that Reba did "I'm sorry i ripped your picture up and for shouting at you''

''It's ok''

''No it's not, you did it to try and cheer me up and all i did was take my crap out on you, so I'm sorry, can you forgive me'' Kyra asked

Scarlett nodded ''Yeah, I love you Kyra and your baby''

Kyra gave her sister a hug ''I love you to little red''

''Hey don't call me that i don't like it, I like curly top better''

Kyra laughed ''Ok''

They were silent for a moment

''Kyra can I ask you a question?''

Kyra nodded and motioned for Scarlett to ask ''Go ahead''

''Do you wanna draw with me?'' Scarlett pointed to her little table with her crayons and paper

''Yeah, sure''

Scarlett grabbed her Kyra's hand took her over to the table. Kyra couldn't help but smile she loved how her sister was so bubbly and cute, and she wondered if her little girl was healthy would she be like Scarlett.

* * *

Reba looked at the clock, she wondered where Scarlett had got to as she had been upstairs for a long time.

''Brock, I'm just going to go and check on Scarlett'' she said as she got up from the couch

''Ok honey'' Brock said not taking his eyes away from the TV

Reba made her way to Scarlett's room, she could hear laughter, she poked her head in and saw that Scarlett and Kyra were laughing at each others drawings. Reba smiled it was the first time she had seen Kyra laugh that day, she stood there quietly and watched them she loved how Scarlett and Kyra were close.

''Why have you done mommy's hair so big?'' Scarlett asked

''Because mom's hair used to be like that. it looks like a big red dog'' both of the girls giggled and reba gave them a glare

'Kyra pointed to Scarlett's picture ''You've missed something there''

''Craaaaaaapppppp!'' Scarlett screwed her face up

''Scarlett Lara Hart. what have I told you about using big people words?!" Reba stood with her arms folded

Scarlett took a big gulp ''Sorry mommy'' She put her head down

Kyra was giggling

"Kyra Elinor Hart, do not encourage her!"

Kyra looked at her mother ''Oh please, if you stop using the word she wouldn't repeat it''

''Dang it'' Reba screwed her face up

Scarlett started to laugh

''Hey whats funny?'' Reba glared at her youngest daughter

''Kyra's picture of you. look at your hair'' then Kyra started to laugh

''Hey!" Reba tried to keep a straight face but couldn't she burst out laughing.

Kyra stopped laughing and watched both her mother and sister, she never noticed how similar they were, same smile, laugh, eyes and hair. She loved them both because they both were the most kindest people she had ever met, she decided to speak. ''Thank you, you guys''

Reba and Scarlett stopped laughing

''What for honey?'' Reba was puzzled

''For being there, you were right mom. i do need you and I'm glad you are my mother and that you hear for me and I'm glad that I have Scarlett as a sister, you both make me feel like myself, I love you both very much and I don't know what I would do without you''

Reba put her hand to her chest '' Kyra no matter how old you are, you will always need your mamma and you will always have me'' Reba hugged her daughter ''I love you to''

''Me too'' Scarlett jumped in for a hug

''Ouch! Mommy your standing on my foot''

''Oh craaaapppp, Sorry baby''

Kyra laughed '' Mom you do realize what you just said''

''What?... Craaaaappppp''

They all laughed.

**A/N I know it's a bit pants but it will get better hopefully **


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday and Kyra was waiting nervously for Josh to arrive home, she was pacing up and down thinking about how tell ell him about the baby.

"Kyra honey just relax" Reba said walking into the kitchen and rolling her eyes

" Kura whole here's head "mom I can't, what if after I've told him he doesn't want to be with, what if I tell him and he blames me, what if..., what of... Oh I don't know" she had to stop to breath for air

"if he that's that honey which I doubt very much, then he was just kissing you but he is a nice understanding boy and he loves you very much" Reba firmly stated

Kyra nodded. Brock called in through the back door "hey guys what's happening?"

"Oh Kyra thinks Josh will run when she tells him about the baby" Reba shook head as if her daughter was crazy to even think it.

"if he does I'll rip his head off" Brock made an angry face and did the hand in fist gesture

Reba hit him "cut that out you mo-ron"

Brock squealed "ouch!" He rubbed his arm

Reba rolled her eye"s at him "oh don't be such a big girl"

"Hey guys sorry to break up the whatever it is, but hello I'm having a dilemma here" Kyra was waving her arms around frantically.

Reba grabbed her arms just in case Kyra decided to break something "Kyra look at me" Reba turned Kyra's head so she was looking straight at her "you will be fine, if he does decide to leave then just remember that you will always have me and your dad, ok?" She smiled at her daughter

" thanks mom" Kyra hugged her mother

* * *

A few hours later and Kyra was in the living room writhing for Josh to arrive he was due home anytime. Reba and Brock took Scarlett to the park they thought out was best to leave and let Kyra talk to Josh alone. She heard the handle on the front door being turned, the door opened nod in walked a fairly tall, slim, green eyed, brown haired young man.

"hey Kyra" the young man had a big grin on is face he was so happy to see Kyra he had missed her.

Kyra began to ray "Josh" she ran to him and hugged him tightly

"woah Kyra steady, your gonna knock me on my butt" he said with a giggle. Josh had noticed that something wasn't right, the way Kyra hugged him was different and she would never cry

"Kyra baby, what's the matter?" He pulled her out of the hug, to see that she was still crying "it's it's the baby" she couldn't control toe sobs

Josh was getting really worried "honey you need to calm down" he said with a soft tone

Kyra took a few breaths and took him by the hand and led him to the couch so they were sitting next to each other.

Josh was still concerned he was getting a little freaked out "ok Kyra you seriously need to tell me what's going on coz your kinda freaking me out"

Kyra took a deep breath "well as you know I went for the ultrasound last week"

A big grin spread across his face " yeah, so what are we having?"

Kyra's heart melted with his grin, he was ecstatic that they were having a baby together, she didn't want to break his heart but she knew she had to tell him about the baby "it's a girl but..."

Josh stopped grinning at the but, he knew that when Kyra said but it wasn't good "but what?"

Kyra took his hand "well the doctor noticed that there was something there that shouldn't be"

Josh was puzzled "what do you mean?"

"sweetie there is something wrong with our little girl" Kyra held the years back

"wh..." Kyra held her hand up she hadn't finished talking "don't ask me why because I don't know yet, I have to go back text week to get the test results, Josh I'm so sorry" Kyra let the tears fall

Josh was silent for a minute he was trying to take everything in that Kyra had just told him. He put his hand on Kyra's face and wiped away her tears "baby don't cry, why didn't you tell me sooner, I would have come home straight away?" His tone sounded disappointed.

Kyra looked down at her hands "I was scared"

"of what?"

"the way you would react when I told that there could be something wrong with our little girl and that you would blame me and leave" Kyra couldn't look at him

He cupped her face in his hands "Kyra why would you even think that? I would never do that, I love you, we are going to do this together I helped make that little girl and whatever is wrong with her I'm gonna love just the same because we made her" he kissed her on the lips

Kyra smiled "really?"

Josh nodded. Kyra kissed him and hugged him "I love you Joshua"

The front door flung open "hey Kyra look what I... Joshy!" Scarlett yelled and ran to him to give him a hug. Josh laughed "hey munchkin how you doin?"

A few minutes later Reba and Brock walked in "oh hey Josh" they both said in unison.

"hey Brock hey Red" he flashed them smile.

Reba looked over at Kyra and saw that she was smiling "I take you two have had a talk?"

"yep" Kyra walked up to Josh and kissed him

Reba sighed in relief "oh thank the lord" she thought to herself.

she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her, she was happy to see Kyra smiling again she knew how much Josh had meant to Kyra and how nervous she was at telling him about the baby, she was happy to come home to smiling faces.

* * *

Later that night Kyra and Josh had both gone to bed Kyra was fast asleep but Josh was wide awake, he was just laying they're thinking about the days events. He looked over at Kyra he kissed her head and smiled, he couldn't sleep so he got up and went downstairs. He could here rustling about in the kitchen he tiptoed to the doorway and saw Reba cleaning the oven, a smile spread across his face he had a plan, he tiptoed very quietly so that he was behind Reba "BOO!"

Argh! Ouch! Rena jumped and hit her head " What the heck do your think you are doing p, are trying to give me a heart attack!?" Reba wasn't happy

Josh shouldn't help but laugh he thought it was funny

Reba smacked him in the head "Ouch!" He rubbed his head

"well that will teach you not to scare me like that again, you mo-ron, anyway what are you doing up?"

Josh sat at the table "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to tall to you alone"

Reba was puzzled but she went at sat next to him "so what's on your mind?"

Josh turned to look at Reba "thank you Red for taking care of Kyra whilst I have been away" he flashed her smile

Reba smiled back "I'm her mother it's my job, but your welcome" she rubbed his arm, she knew there was something on Josh's mind " hey it will be ok you know, as long as you two have each other you will get through it" she gave him that smile

He smiled back at her "thanks red, love ya" he hugged her


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys this is the chapter that you have probably been waiting for, it had taken me a while to decide the outcome for this, you may be shocked so be prepared. Enjoy**

* * *

It was Wednesday that day that Kyra dreaded so much, It was the day she would be getting the test results about her daughter, she was nervous like any other parent would be when you get told by a doctor that there could be something wrong with your unborn child. There was a little hope in her heart that the doctor had got it wrong and that there was nothing wrong with her daughter. She placed her hand on her stomach ''I will love you always precious'' she whispered and smiled as she patted her belly.

''Kyra are you ready?, we have to go now!'' Josh shouted up the stairs

''I'm coming'' She said as she was jut getting to the top of the stairs

Reba walked in form the kitchen, she sensed that Kyra was nervous, it was her mother's intuition, she always knew when one of her kids had something troubling them but she knew why. '' You ready go, honey?'' she gave Kyra a sad smile.

''Yeah'' Kyra replied she looked at her hands she was shaking, Reba noticed this '' Kyra look at me ''

Kyra looked up at her mother '' Remember what I said?'' she gave her daughter another smile and winked

Kyra knew what she was asking and nodded giving her mother a hug ''I love you mommy''

Reba tried not to cry when she heard her daughter call her mommy, Kyra only ever called her mommy if she was being picked on by Cheyenne and she was upset. '' I love you to, my sweet girl, good luck''

Just as Kyra and Josh were about to leave Scarlett and Brock came into the room ''Good luck sweetie'' Brock pulled her into a hug

''Thanks dad'' she replied and smiled

''Good luck Kywa''said the little red headed as she handed her sister her favorite teddy ''take this he will bring you luck'' she gave her sister a hug

''Thanks curly, i'll take care of it, I promise''

She straightened herself up and turned to walk out of the door, ''Kyra?'' came a male voice

She turned to her dad ''I love you baby girl'' Brock wasn't one to use those words very often but when he did, it meant so much to everybody

Kyra let the tears roll down her face and she rang to hug her dad ''I love you to daddy''

She wiped her eyes and walked out of the door.

* * *

Both Kyra and Josh were waiting nervously to be called in by the doctor

Josh's leg was twitching, he always had a twitch when he was nervous and it bugged Kyra, but today it didn't she just took his hand and squeezed it and smiled at him, after he knew she was ok he relaxed a little.

''Kyra Hart and Joshua Scott, the Doctor is ready to see you now'' said the receptionist

''You ready?'' Josh asked Kyra as he got up from his chair and held his hand out

Kyra nodded ''as ready as I'll ever be'' she got up and took his hand and walked off making re way to the doctors office.

Kyra knocked on the door

''Come in'' said a voice from the other side of the door

Kyra opened the door and walked in with Josh following

'' Hello Kyra '' she shook her hand and the she looked at Josh '' You must be Kyra's partner, Dr Stein''

Josh shook her hand ''Josh'' he replied

''Well have a seat'' said the doctor as she sat down '' Kyra as you know, the last time you were here we had to do some tests''

Kyra nodded ''Yep, so Doc whats the results?'' Kyra didn't want to it out so she just jumped in and asked.

''Well'' the doctor said skimming over Kyra's notes again

Kyra's noticed the Doctor's facial expression and she did not like that look it was the '' I'm sorry but'' look

''Come on, you can tell me, I'm a big girl you know''

'' I'm sorry to tell you but the results show that your daughter has Anencephaly''

'' What's that in English'' Josh asked

''Anencephaly is a serious birth defect in which a baby is born without parts of the brain and skull''

Kyra looked up at the doctor sharply '' What did you just say?'' she didn't take it in the first time

''Your baby will be born without part of her brain and skull, i'm very sorry'' The doctor repeated

Josh couldn't speak he was in shock so just sat there in silence

'' Why? How?'' Kyra didn't know how to react

'' Well it's what we call a neural tube defect and it happens normally in the first month of pregnancy'' She handed Kyra an information leaflet explaining more about the deficiency.

Kyra quickly skimmed the first page and saw at the bottom it read ''**_Almost all babies with anencephaly die before birth or within a few hours or days after_**_** birth''**_

_****_Kyra gasped ''No'' and put her hand to her mouth her eyes were glazed over

''Kyra, what is it baby?'' Josh asked

Kyra took a deep breath '' You mean to tell me that my little girl is going to die!'' Josh gasped. Kyra couldn't believe it she got up and ran out of the door

''Kyra! Wait!" He chased after

Kyra carried on running she wasn't taking any notice of the voice calling her, she couldn't breath she felt as if the world was crashing down on her, she stopped running as soon as she got outside

''Kyra!'' Josh ran over to her

''Josh our baby she's she's going to die'' Kyra collapsed on the floor crying she was hysterical

Josh held her in his arms, he let the tears roll down her face ''I'm sorry baby''

'' I I want... m m my Mom!''

* * *

**Please don't kill me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Josh and Kyra were on their way back home from the hospital after receiving the heart breaking new about their little girl, Josh still couldn't believe that his little girl will not survive after being born or even before, but he couldn't let himself fall apart he wanted to stay strong for himself and for Kyra. Kyra just sat in silence not saying anything just stared out of the window watching the world go by, she just wanted to be at home with her mom, she wanted a mother's hug it made her feel safe and protected. They pulled up outside the house. Josh took a deep breath " Kyra do you want me to tell your parents?"

She shook her head "no, I'll do it"

He flashed a smile and squeezed her hand tells go then"

They walked up to the house and walked through the door and here Reba and Brock were waiting patiently, "well" asked Reba looking at her daughter.

Kyra ran to her mother and burst into tears, Reba looked at Josh and her just shook his head in meaning that it wasn't good news. Reba felt her daughter hug her tighter " oh baby I am so so sorry" she let a tear roll down her face.

* * *

After Kyra had calmed down she and Josh sat both of her parents down and explained what was wrong with the baby.

"she has something called Anencephaly" Kyra said grabbing the leaflet out of her bag

" Anen... What?" Both of her parents asked at the same time

"Anencephaly" Kyra repeated and handed the leaflet to Reba "it means she doesn't have brain, well parts of a brain that she needs to survive"

Reba looked at her daughter then looked at the leaflet, she read the bold black print at the bottom. She swallowed and took a breath and showed Brock the leaflet who gave the same reaction They didn't know what to say. " so what happens now?" Brock asked

"we just have to wait" Kyra replied

Reba noticed that Josh was silent through out the whole conversation so decided to ask him how he felt about the baby, his just shook his head he got up " I'm going fowas walk"

" Josh we have to talk about this" stand stood up

" what is there to talk about Kyra, our little girl is going to die whether or not we talk about it isn't going to save her life" and with that he walked out the door. Kyra just took a breath "I'm going for a Bath" she went to walk up the stairs " Kyra wait" Reba got up from the couch

" no mom, it's over my baby is gonna die that's it" Kyra walked off up the stairs

Reba ran off to the kitchen, Brock followed her, she standing at the counter with her back to the entrance of the kitchen her hands placed down on the counter with her head down, Brock could hear her sobbing, his eyes glazed over he hated seeing his wife let alone his kids upset he walked up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders ankissed her head, Reba turned to face him, tears streaming " Brock what are we going to do? Our little girl is hurting and there is nothing we can do" .

Brock wiped away Reba's tears with his thumb " Honey all we can do is show our support, and be there for her and when she's ready to talk we just sit there and listen" he pulled his wife into a hug Rena was still sobbing.

Scarlett walked in from the back door she had been playing in the tree house with her friends, she heard the sobs coming from her mother " mommy, why are you crying?"

Reba quickly wiped her tears and turned around and knelt down " come here baby give mommy a hug" she opened her arms and Scarlett hugged her "mommy what's the matter, is it Kyras baby?" Reba pulled her out of the hug and looked at her daughter she saw the worry on Scarlett's face, all Reba could say at that point is "yeah baby".


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter :D This Chapter also features Reba's song Your gonna be **

* * *

"Tell me" asked the little red head

Reba picked Scarlett up and sat her on knew lap "Sweetie do you remember when I told that the baby might not make it?"

Scarlett nodded "yeah that she could be an angel"

Reba smiled she loved the innocence of her daughter " yeah that's right, well she will be an angel soon honey because she is very sick and the doctors will not be able to help her"

Scarlett started to cry, " oh baby don't cry, she will be ok she will have other angels with her" Reba wiped away her little girls tears

" good because I don't want her to be lonely. I was gonna look after her and be the bestest aunt ever"

Reba smiled "Well I'm glad to hear that baby"

"yeah and do you know what mommy?"

"what sweetie?"

"I'm still gonna love her" the little girl hugged her mother again.

Reba couldn't help but smile, she was so proud of her little five year old, she was smart, loving and caring and she was very understanding, she was also very well mannered. Everybody loved her, she was just a generally bouncy and bubbly child, it reminded Reba of herself when she was that age and she loved it.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and everybody was asleep all except Kyra, she couldn't sleep she was just thinking about everything that went on that day. She was heart broken to know that her little girl was going to die. When Kyra first found out that she was pregnant she did nothing but smile all the time she imagined herself being a mom and liked every bit of it, she had all ready planned on what kind of birth she wanted and who she wanted there when she had the baby and it was all perfect, until she went to that ultrasound then her whole word came crashing down. She layed there for a while before she decided to get up and go downstairs, she tiptoed so she didn't wake anybody. She got downstairs and went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table in silence just thinking.

Reba had been woken up from the sound of crying coming from Scarlett's room she got up and went to see what the problem was, when she got into Scarlett's room she saw that Scarlett was crying in her sleep, she must be having a bad dream. Reba sat next to her '' shhhhh baby, It's ok'' she whispered patting her daughter gently on the back to soothe her, Reba sat there for about 5 minutes until Scarlett had fallen silent she kissed her head and went to make her way back to bed. When she went to go back to her room she saw that a light was on downstairs so she went to investigate

She got into the kitchen and saw that it was Kyra, ''Kyra honey what are you doing up at this time its 3am?'' walking over to where the coffee was'

''I could ask you the same thing'' Kyra replied with a tired tone in her voice

''Oh Scarlett was having a bad dream, she was crying'' Replied as she sat down opposite Kyra ''So why are you up?''

Kyra rubbed her face with her hands '' I couldn't sleep''

''Wanna talk about it?'' Reba asked before taking a sip of her coffee

''Do you want me to?''

''If you want to, but if you don't I'm not going to force you, when your ready to, I'll listen'' Reba smiled and placed her hand on top of Kyra's that was resting the table

Kyra smiled and placed her other hand on top of Reba's ''Thanks mom''

Reba winked and took another sip of coffee

''Mom?''

''Yeah honey''

''When you found out you were pregnant with me, how did you feel?'' Kyra automatically placed her hand on her stomach

Reba smiled at what she saw, she then spoke '' cried''

''Why?'' Kyra asked with a puzzled expression her face

''Because I was shocked I didn't think it could happen it took so long to get Cheyenne'' Reba retorted in blunt manner

'' What did dad say?'' Kyra asked with a grin

''Well when I told your dad he passed out coz he was so excited'' Reba chuckled thinking back ''I was even happier because I was lucky to get pregnant again''

Kyra smiled and placed her chin in her hand '' How did it feel?''

''How did what feel honey?''

Kyra rolled her eyes ''Being pregnant duh?''

''Oh'' Reba laughed '' Honestly, it's the most amazing thing I have ever experienced, I loved it, especially when I could feel you all move around and kick'' Reba smiled '' The best bit was getting to hold ya'll for the first time seeing your little faces. I love being a mom it's the best job you could get''

Kyra's facial expression changed from smiling to being sad ''I'll never get to experience any of that'' Kyra began to cry

Reba felt guilt she hadn't intended to upset her daughter ''Oh Kyra honey I'm so so sorry i didn't mean to brag on about it'' She gave her daughter a hug

''I was so happy mom, then everything just suddenly went wrong'' Kyra began to shake where she was so upset

Reba hugged her tighter ''Shhhhh honey, you could always try again when your ready and if you want to''

''But I want this baby!''

''I know baby, please don't cry, this is the thing that sucks about being a mamma, you have to watch your kids go through pain and there is nothing you can do to stop it'' Reba began to cry herself

* * *

A little while later after they have both calmed down Kyra began to say something '' Can I tell you something mom?''

''Sure sweetie''

''Well do you remember when I was a little girl, about the same age as Scarlett is?''

Reba nodded ''Yep''

''I had that really bad nightmare, remember?''

''Which one you had loads?'' Reba gave a little chuckle

''The one where I got chased by a monster and you tried to save me but he wouldn't let you?''

''Oh yeah I remember''

''Do you remember what you said to me that night?''

Reba nodded '' I told you that I would always be there to keep you safe and never let anyone hurt you and that I would always be there for you and I will always love you''

Kyra nodded and smiled '' Then you gave me a special hug and sang to me, do you remember?''

Reba nodded tears were welling up in here eyes again

''Can I have that special hug and that song now?''

Reba moved her chair so it wasn't tucked in and then she grabbed Kyra to sit on her lap and gave her that hug and began to sing

_''6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me_  
_Like I have all the answers_  
_I hope I have the ones you need_  
_I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong_  
_Other times I'll let you just find out on your own_  
_But that's when you'll be growin',_  
_And the whole time I'll be knowin_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_  
_You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_  
_Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there_  
_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_  
_We just have to believe things work out like they should_  
_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_  
_You're gonna be_

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through_  
_some of my mistakes_  
_Lord knows I'll be trying OH to give you what it takes_  
_What it takes to know the difference_  
_Between getting by and livin'_

_'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way_  
_Just know you'll have to live with all_  
_the choices that you make_  
_So make sure you're always givin' way_  
_more than you're takin'_

_Someone's everything_  
_You're gonna see_  
_Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_  
_We just have to believe things work out like they should_  
_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_  
_You're gonna be_  
_Always loved by me''_

__Kyra looked at her mom so she was looking in her eyes ''Mom, will you be with me when I have the baby?''

''If you want me there baby, then yes'' Reba smiled

''Yeah I don't think I could do this without you, even though I'm a big girl now I still need you'' She went back to hug her mother

''You will always have me'' Reba stroked her daughters hair

''I love you mamma''

''I love you to my precious girl, always''


	12. Chapter 12

As the months went on Kyra never had the miscarriage she was still pregnant, she was now coming close to her due date and she was dreading it, she was dreading the fact the if she met her daughter she wouldn't want to say that hard goodbye to her when she died, Kyra thought maybe a miscarriage would have been the easier option, but she didn't want either option she just wanted a healthy child. Her and Reba were closer than ever when ever she felt troubled she would always go and talk to her mother because somehow Reba made her feel better.

Kyra looked about her bedroom window and smiled when she saw Josh and Scarlett playing hide and seek, Josh loved Scarlett and Kyra knew it, he would always say how amazing she is and how cute she is, Kyra knew that Josh would have made a great father maybe one day he still would make a great father.

Kyra had always wondered why her parents decided to have another baby so late in their lives, why didn't t they have another one a couple of years after having Jake not 14 years later especially as they were in their 50's when Scarlett was born, it didn't bother though she just wondered why.

"mom!" Kyra shouted for Reba to see where she was

"I'm in my bedroom honey!" Reba yelled back

Kyra walked down the hall to Reba's room and knocked on the door "can I come in?"

"yeah"

Kyra walked into the room where Reba was sitting on the bed with a big box and a few photo albums, she opined to the stuff on the bad "what's all that?"

Reba looked up at Kyra "oh just some photo albums and baby stuff I kept when ya'll were babies"

"oh" Kyra said as she sat on the bed next to Reba and picked up one of the photo albums and started flicking through them, there were photo's of her when she was a baby, Cheyenne, Jake, Elizabeth and Scarlett every single picture either had Reba or Brock holding them as she got to the end of the album she saw a group photo of her with Cheyenne, Jake and Scarlett when she was a newborn, Kyra smiled at the picture she remembered the day it was taken.

"how comes you dug all this stuff out anyways?" Kyra asked putting the album down and peeking in the box

"oh just going through them remembering ya"ll as babies, I miss those days" Reba smiled and cooing over a picture of her and Cheyenne minutes after she was born

"mom you do know you have Scarlett don't you?" Kyra quipped

"well yeah but she"s not a baby anymore and she won't stay 5 forever she will grow up and eventually leave like you, Cheyenne and Jake did" Reba sulked

Kyra chuckled "you really do love is kids, huh?"

Reba nodded and smiled " It's true what my mama told me"

"what's that?"

"you bring a child into the world, you change their diapers, you nurse them when they're sick. You fight with them when they're teenagers and when they have finally grown up to become your friend, they leave" Reba had a tears in her eyes

" ugh, mom your not gonna cry are you" Kyra screwed her face up

Reba glared at her " nooooooooo, anyway what's up?"

Kyra thought for a minute "ok this is a bit random I know but I wanted to ask you something?"

"well ask away" Reba held her hands up to emphasise what just she said

"Why did you and dad decide to have Scarlett so late, she is a lot younger than the rest of us, doesn't it bother her?"

"I've never really asked but it doesn't seem to bother her she's never asked why, and to answer your question we didn't decide she wasn't planned, she just happened"

"so your saying you and dad did bow chika bow bo..." Before she could finish Reba slapped her arm

"ouch!" Kyra rubbed her arm "ok ill rephrase that, so and dad did you know without using anything?"

Reba chuckled

Kyra frowned "why are you laughing?"

"because its like you my mother, but no honey we didn't use anything, I didn't think I could still have kids"

"oh ok, but how did you find out you were pregnant"

"well I had morning sickness but it was different to when I had it with you guys, I thought I was going through the change at first"

"so how did out find out that you weren't going through the change?"

Reba rolled her eyes " Kyra I thought it was one question not a whole quiz"

"oh" Kyra's voice changed "sorry" she went to get up

"wait, I might as well finish they rest of the story" Reba patted the bed for Kyra to sit back down

" how did you find out you were pregnant?"

Kyra slapped her moms arm " Hey! I asked you that question"

"hey you shouldn't hit your mother you know, tell me"

Kyra rolled her eyes " My period was late and my boobs were hurting, so I took a test and it confirmed that I was pregnant"

"I didn't think anymore of it then a few weeks went by and my body started to change my butt got bigger, my boobs started to hurt, then it hit me, but I had to see of I was right, luckily there was one of Cheyenne's test about and well I did that whole peeing on a stick thing and 2 minutes later that word pregnant showed up" Reba smiled remembering it

Kyra smiled at her mom smiling "so then want happened?"

"I cried my eyes out"

Kyra was puzzled "why?"

"Kyra I was 53 I didn't know if my body could go though the whole child birth thing again, and having high blood pressure didn't help with the situation, I panicked, I had different things going through my mind, I didn't know how to tell your dad, and I didn't know how to tell you guys"

"So what did dad say when you told him?"

"I didn't actually tell him,I left the test on his pillow" Reba chuckled

"and then what?"

"well when your dad came upstairs to get changed out of his work clothes, I crept up a few minutes after him and stood in the doorway he didn't knot ice I was there and he didn't notice the test at first until he went to lift the pillow and he saw it" Reba thought back to that day

_" surprise" Reba spoke from the doorway _

_Brock turned to face her with his mouth open " Re... You... Preg..." He couldn't speak_

_Reba nodded "well that's what it says on the test"_

_"are you sure these things aren't always right you know" he was waving the test about _

_" Brock, my butts got big my boobs hurt and I've gained wait, what else could it be?"_

_"I thought you looked different, very sexy" he grinned_

_Reba glared at him " Brock! Don't change the subject, what are we going to do?"_

_Brock looked at Reba looked at the test then back at Reba "we are gonna have a baby!" He yelled with excitement and picked Reba and kissed her._

_Reba was laughing " so daddy, are we gonna do this?"_

_Brock grinned "we sure are mommy". _

"9 months later, Scarlett came into the world" Reba smiled

"so you worried for no reason?" Kyra held her moms hand

"yep" Reba smiled at Kyra

" thanks mom" Kyra got up from the bed, and Reba heard something being spilt

"Kyra what was that?" Reba jumped up from the bed

Kyra turned to face Reba "my my water just b b broke"


	13. Chapter 13

Kyra, Josh and Reba were in the delivery room. Brock and Scarlett waited outside. Kyra had been in labor for 2 hours she was barely dilated, Josh was pacing up and down whilst Reba was talking to Kyra.

" so kiddo, are you ready for this?" Reba asked

" the pushing part or watching my daughter die!" Kyra hissed

" Hey Kyra don't be like that"

"like what?" Kyra turned to face Reba

"like your the only woken in the world to lose a child" Reba looked down at her hands

Kyra didn't say anything, she grabbed Reba's hand and squeezed it "ohhhhhhh"

"ok breathe through it" reutilised Kyra's head

"why is she taking so long to come out?!" Kyra cried

" she will come out eventually" Reba smiled

Kyra glared at Reba "do you want to do this?!"

Reba held up her hands " been there done that"

"shut up then!" Kyra hissed

Reba chuckled, she remembered the abuse she gave Brock when she was in labor "yep your definitely my daughter"

Josh was still pacing the floor

"Josh either stoop pacing up and down or GET OUT!" Kyra screamed at him

"woah jeez Im leaving you to it, call me when she's ready to push Reba" he said before he shut the door

Reba just looked at Kyra in shock

"what? Mom please don't look at me like that"

"Honey you need to calm down, you didn't need to take it out on him, what do you want him to do sit there and stare"

"It would be better that pacing up and do... Owwwwww" Kyra cried

Reba didn't say nothing she just held her daughters hand which Kyra was squeezing to death " ahhhhh Kyra I still need my hand!"

After the contraction had stopped Kyra got her breath back "man surely she must be ready to come out now, where's the doctor?"

"I'll go check" Reba got up and walked over to the door and walked out.

Kyra rested her hand on her stomach "well baby girl this is it, I just want you to know that mommy will love you always, I don't want to say goodbye to you, I want to take you home and bring you up to be that little girl you deserve to be. But I think it would be better if they just take you away, then I won't get attached to you, I'm sorry Angel, yeah that's your name Angel because that's what you will always be to me"

Just as Kyra finished talking to her unborn child Reba and the doctor walked in

"found the doctor honey" Reba smiled and went and sat next to Kyra

" hello Kyra, I'm just going to check to see how dilated you are" the doctor said as she was putting on her gloves

Kyra put her hand up to stop the doctor so she could talk first " when the baby's born i want you to cover her head I don't want to see it and I want you to take her away straight away, before she cries"

"Kyra..." The doctor went to speak but Kyra interrupted

"oh that's right I forgot babies that don't have a brain stem can't cry they squeak" she paused for a minute " take her away before she's squeaks, and I don't want any drugs either"

"ok" replied the doctor

Reba took Kyra's hand "honey are you sure you want that?"

Kyra nodded

" 7cm not long to go now, I'd say another hour and you will be good to go" said the doctor taking off her gloves throwing them away

Kyra turned to face her mother who had tears rolling down her face " oh mom what's the matter?"

Reba shook her head " I am so very proud of you Kyra Elinor Hart, I can't believe how brave and strong you are"

Kyra looked at her mother " If I don't then I will just fall apart because that's what I want to do right now"

" I know baby" Reba wiped her eyes and held her daughters hand

" mom, thank you for being here"

"your welcome honey" Reba smiled

* * *

An hour had gone past and Kyra's contractions were getting closer together , the doctor came back to examine her "10cm's, you ready to push"

Kyra just nodded she couldn't speak through the pain

" I'll go and get Josh" Reba ran out the door and grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room "woah! red"

"shut up mo-ron Kyra's ready to push"

Josh wasn't to Kyra's side and held her hand "Remember Kyra I love you very much"

She nodded " I love you to" she kissed him

"sweetie you ready?" Reba asked holding her other hand

The doctor gave Reba a nod to tell Kyra to push "Push Kyra"

Kyra did as she was told and pushed panting through each one

"good girl honey your doing so well, push again" Reba smiled as she said

So Kyra pushed again squeezing Reba's hand tightly

"the baby's heads out, now I need one more big push and it will all be over" the doctor exclaimed

"No! I cant, I'm so tired, I can't do it I just can't!" Kyra screamed

Reba leant down so she was looking at Kyra " Kyra honey look at me, you can do this ok, because your strong and your brave and I am so proud of what you have already done, do this for me honey because I know you can"

"but I don't want to because if I do then that means my little girls gonna die"Kyra began to cry

"I know baby but she wants to come out"

"No!" Kyra shouted

" Kyra Elinore Hart, now you listen to your mother and do as you are told and push!" Reba was mad

Kyra just looked at her mother in shock, she then leant against her mothers head and gave one last push

" that's it the baby's out, good girl Kyra" the doctor said wrapping up the baby so the nurse could take her away

Reba kissed her daughter on the head "you did it baby, I'm so proud of you"

Josh was to busy looking at the baby "can I see her?" He asked the doctor

The doctor looked over Kyra, Kyra turned to face Josh " she's your little girl to if you want to see her then go and see her" she gave him a weak smile

" thank you baby" he kissed her

Reba saw the sadness in Kyra's eyes, she knew deep down that Kyra wanted see the baby "Kyra are you sure you don't want to see her, because I know you do"

Kyra shook her head

"honey this is your only chance to say goodbye to her, if you don't your gonna regret for the rest of your life"

"will you stay with me"

"of course I will" Reba smiled

Kyra turned to Josh "Josh can I see her?"

Joshua looked up at Kyra he was crying he walked over to her "Kyra she's beautiful" he handed the baby to Kyra

Kyra looked at her tiny fragile baby girl and smiled " she's beautiful" she lauded her daughter on her legs and unwrapped her and I took the hat off her head "she's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen" she looked up at her mother and smiled then looked back at her daughter " hey baby girl I'm your mommy" she began to cry "I'm gonna love you forever"

Reba hated it when her daughter cried it made her cry.

The baby started squeaking strangely, Kyra looked over at the doctor " why, why is she doing that?"

"It means she going into respiratory disfunction, it's nearly time, so I'm gonna leave you to it" the doctor walked out of the room

"mom I'm not ready to say goodbye" Kyra let the tears roll down her face

"I know baby, but you have to let her go"

Kyra looked at her little girl and smiled " you will be in a better place now Angel, remember I will always love you" she kissed her baby's cheek the she looked up at Reba "mom do you want to hold her" she held the baby out to Reba.

Reba carefully took the baby from Kyra, the tears were streaming from her eyes

"hello precious girl, my gosh you look like your mama, wow you are so tiny" the baby's head was just a little bit smaller than the palm of Reba's head, she had never held such a small baby, well not of the size of Angel anyway. The baby began to squeak again Reba kissed the baby "Goodbye, baby girl" and with that the baby had peacefully slipped away in Reba's arms, she looked at Kura and shook her head. Kyra screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" And fell apart into Josh's arms. Reba placed the baby in the crib and ran out of the room, she carried on running until she got outside and ran over to some bars when she just collapsed to the floor on tears, she didn't know what it was like to lose baby until today, she watched as her granddaughter slowly slipped away in her arms,cshe never wanted to go through that again.


	14. Chapter 14

A few months went by and Kyra was starting to move on, she always though about Angel, especially when she would see women walking around with ether children, she would never forget her little girl she always kept a place for in her heart. Both Kyra and Reba were closer than ever which meant that Scarlett was getting a little pushed out she wasn't used to it she was the youngest she was the only one living at home so she always had Reba to herself but that changed.

"mommy can we go to the park today?" Scarlett asked

" no not today baby, I'm taking Kyra out for lunch" Reba replied getting ready

" oh can I come"

"no honey ,maybe another time"

"ohhhh but I want to come?" The little red ahead whined

"well you cant"

"oh that sucks" Scarlett was getting snappy

"watch your mouth young lady, go to your room!" Reba shouted

" you always go out with Kyra you never spend time with me anymore, your the worst mommy in the world, I hate you!" Scarlett started to cry and ran upstairs, Reba put her head in her hands. Kyra walked in and Scarlett tell Reba she hated her, tears began to form in Reba's that was the first time her little girl had ever said that to her and she was shocked.

" Wow mom, what did you do to her?" Kyra asked sitting down

" she asked if she could come with us today and I said no, then she started whining being and being rude so I shouted at her and sent her upstairs" Reba pointed

" that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

Reba rolled her eyes " no Kyra she needs to learn not to be so rude"

"what I want to know is why you said no to her" Kyra said with a confused look

" because I wanted to spend time with you, just you and me" Reba gave her daughter a smile

They were silent for a minute, then Kyra said "mom, don't take this the wrong way but since Angel all you have done is spend time with me, what about Scarlett, she's probably feeling left out you haven't really been with her, that's why she's being mean, she just wants some attention, she wants her mom"

It then hit Reba "oh I never even thought about that" she started to cry "my little girl hates me and she thinks I'm a crap mother and she's right"

Kyra felt bad in a way because she was part of the reason why Scarlett was mad "mom don't cry, she didn't mean it she's just mad at you, I'll go and talk to her" Kyra smiled and gave Reba a hug

Reba wiped her eyes "okay"

* * *

Kyra went up to Scarlett's room she could here the soher coming from her room, Kyra put her hand on her chest and knighted sadly, she knocked on the door

"curly top it's me, can I come in"

"no...go ...away!" Scarlett shouted through the sobs

"Please I want to talk to you"

"okay"

Kyra opened the door and walked in and saw her sister face down in the pillow crying her little heart, Kyra had a lump in her throat " hey curly. What's the matter?"

Scarlett didn't reply she just kept crying

"Scarlett tell me, if you don't tell me then I won't be able to do anything"

Scarlett rolled over so she was looking at Kyra and wiped her eyes "mommy doesn't love me anymore" she started to dry again

"what, where did that come from?" Kyra was surprised with Scarlett's comment

"she doesn't want to do stuff with me anymore, last week I wanted to go swimming and she said no coz she was going shopping with you and today I asked if I could go to the park with her and she said no coz she was taking you to lunch so I asked if I could come to and she said no, she just wants to spend time with you all the time and it sucks, I miss her she's no fun anymore Kyra" Scarlett cried again.

"first of all Scarlett mom does love you, she loves you very much, and I think you hurt her feelings a little" Kyra said to her sister

"oh"

"yeah she was crying when I walked through the door"

Scarlett gasped "oh no, Kyra I didn't mean to make me cry I'm sorry" the little girl cried again

Kyra hugged Scarlett "hey don't cry, I tell you what how about I go tell my that I don't want to go to lunch with her and instead she takes you to the park"

"really?"

"yeah but first you have to say sorry to mom, ok?"

Scarlett nodded "ok"

"ok so I'll go talk to her and when I'm done ill call you down ok" Kyra halve her sister another hug " I love you Scarlett" she was silent for a minute "I'm sorry I took mom away from you"

"I love you to Kyra"

* * *

Kyra came back down the stairs and went and sat next to Reba who was reading

"Scarlett thinks you don't love anymore"

Reba dropped her book and turned her head towards Kyra with her mouth gaping open "what, how could she think that?"

"Because you haven't spent anytime with her, mom she's asked you twice to take her somewhere and both times you have said no because you were spending time with me, how do you think they makes me feel?" Kyra screwed her face up

" Kyra I was just trying to a good mother"

" mom you dont need to constantly spend time with me to be a good mother, I know you are a good mother, your a great mom I don't think I could have gone through what I have been through without you, it's nice that you have spent time with me but where does that leave Scarlett, mom she needs you a lot more than what I do" Kyra had her serious face on

" but..."

"wait I haven't finished, yeah there will be times when I need you, but i'm a big girl ill be ok, just don't push Scarlett out mom, she was really upset when I went upstairs to talk to her she's not used to you not being around she's always had you, so im going to skip lunch and your going to take Scarlett to the park"

Reba thought for a minute " I haven't been here much for her lately have I?, thinking about it I have missed my baby" she smiled

"So take her to the park" Kyra paused for a minute "when I need you I will come to you, but now I'm doing just fine, thank you for all of your help I love you mama" she hugged her mother

" good because I don't think I could cope with another one of, my kids telling me they hate me" they both started to laugh


	15. Chapter 15

"Scarlett you can come down now" Kyra shouted from the bottom of the stairs

Scarlett came down the stairs with her head down, she looked up at Kyra who winked and smiled at her to say that it was ok, Scarlett smiled and walked around the couch so that she was standing right in front of Reba.

" mommy, I'm really really sorry that I made you sad, I didn't mean it, I don't hate you, I really really love you and I think your the bestest mommy in the world, will you please forgive me for being a little butt?" Scarlett looked down at her feet the whole time she spoke, then she see a hand come out in front of her, she smiled and looked up at Reba who also had a smile on her face, herbal pulled her into a hug

"oh baby, of course I forgive you, I was the one that made you mad and I didn't mean it, I'm sorry for pushing you out and I love you very much to, can you forgive me for being a big butt?"

Scarlett giggled "yeah"

Reba rubbed her nose against Scarlett's and gave her a kiss " I love you little red"

"I love you to big red, now can we go to the park?"

Reba laughed "yeah honey we can go to the park"

"yay" the little girl read off and got her stuff ready"

Reba smiled as she watched Scarlett, she loved that little girl so much, she turned to Kyra who was looking at her "thank you honey" she said to her eldest daughter

"what for?" Kyra was puzzled

"for reminding just how much I love that little girl" Reba smiled

"your welcome, now go and have some fun" Kyra hugged her mom and went upstairs.

* * *

After they had finished at the park, Reba took Scarlett home and sat and watched a movie, Scarlett wanted to watch the little mermaid as it was her favourite and Reba had grown to like it as she had to watch it so much. They were both sitting there watching the movie when Scarlett asked

"mommy, why am I so much smaller and younger than Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake?"

Reba was a little stunned at Scarlett's question she didn't think she would ever ask. She then remembered that Kyra had asked the same thing, so Reba told her she sat her on her lap and began

" honey you know that mommy loves you very much so don't get upset when I tell you this ok?"

Scarlett nodded and said "ok"

"well honey..." Reba paused for a minute, she shook her head, she didn't want to lie so she was just going to be honest

"Well baby, we had you so late because you weren't planned" Reba was blunt but to the point

Scarlett looked confused

"what I mean sweetie is that, daddy and I didn't think that we could have anymore children" Reba made it a little bit clearer so that Scarlett could understand

"why?"

"because of our age honey"

"so then why am I here?" Scarlett was still confused

Reba smiled at how curious her daughter was " your here because we wanted you"

Scarlett smiled "ok, but didn't it kind of bother you that you were older?"

_Craaaaaaaap!_ Reba thought to herself how could she explain that she had doubts about having her, if she told her the truth it would upset Scarlett, but if she lied that would upset Scarlett if she found out in the future, so either way Reba was stuck. She just decided to tell her the truth.

"Honestly baby it did, I was 53 at the time" Reba could see Scarlett trying to work out the sum in her head she smiled and carried on " I had bad blood pressure, my body wasn't as young as it used to be and I was scared, when I found out I was pregnant I cried"

Scarlett had to forming opening in her eyes "oh no I made you sad again"

"no no honey it wasn't you, I was just shocked and I didn't want to tell daddy incase he got mad at me" Reba wiped away Scarlett's tears "but luckily daddy didn't tell me off he was really excited" Reba smiled which made Scarlett smile

"so how did I get here?"

Reba's mouth dropped open, she didn't know what to say she then thought about it, she knew she had to eventually tell Scarlett about the whole where do babies come from thing but not at least until she was about 10, but Scarlett was quite smart for her age so Reba just old her but she didn't say to much she was definitely going to wait until Scarlett was older before she went into to much detail

"you were in here" Reba pointed to her stomach

Scarlett gasped "how did I fit in there?"

Reba laughed her reaction "well when you grew my stomach grew"

"how big?"

Reba went and got a photo album which had Scarlett's name engraved on the front she had one for all of the kids, she pulled out a photo of herself 8 months pregnant and showed it to Scarlett " this big"

Scarlett's eyes widened "wow!"

Reba giggled "that's you in there" she pointed to her stomach on the picture

"well then how did I get out?" Scarlett was still confused

Reba just wanted the ground to open and swallow her _oh lord why does my child have to be so inquisitive _she thought to herself, she took a long deep breath and told Scarlett want she wanted to hear she left out a few details just to ma,e it easier

"well honey when you get to be a big girl like me and your sister's, your body will change in different ways, like when you have a baby your stomach will grow for 9 months, then there is something called being in labour which means you will get pains in your stomach, you will go to the hospital to give birth which means you have to push the baby out"

"is that how I got here?"

Reba nodded "yep"

"does it hurt real bad?"

"yep"

"ok" Scarlett got bored of asking so she decided to carry on watching the rest of the movie

Reba was relieved she wasn't prepared to have _"the talk" _with aher 5 year old daughter


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews. I had forgotten that I had written that Reba and Brock had remarried, and was asked if Scarlett would ask why, Its not in this chapter but i could make a chapter on this subject if you want me to just let me know, thank you. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After of spending time together Reba had just put Scarlett to bed, she read her a bed time story, which Scarlett had fallen asleep half way through. Reba her daughter sleep for a minute, she loved the way Scarlett slept, curled up on her side and her head laying on her hand, she even slept like that when she was a baby. Reba smiled and kissed Scarlett's cheek ''goodnight my princess, sweet dreams'' she whispered as she turned the light out and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Reba made her way down the hall to go to hers and Brock's bedroom, passing Kyra's room on the way ''night sweetie'' she said as she walked past ''night mom'' Kyra replied and Reba carried on walking down the hall until she got to her room, she saw that Brock was still awake.

''hey honey'' she said as she walked round ti her side of the bed and got under the covers

''hey baby are you ok?'' Brock asked wrapping his arm around her

''yeah im good'' she moved out of the hug and kissed him on the lips

''what was that for?'' Brock asked with a smile

''everything, for loving me, for marrying me, for putting up with me and for giving me 4 beautiful kids'' Reba said with a smile and gave him another kiss on the lips, she layed her head back on his chest.

They were both silent for a minute

''Hey Reba can you believe our baby girl is gonna be 6 in a couple of months''

''I know, how fast has that time gone, our baby girl is growing up to fast'' Reba sighed

''she's a great kid'' Brock smiled

Reba smiled ''yeah she's beautiful''

Brock grinned ''just like her mom''

''awww thank you darlin'' Reba gave him a kiss '' sometimes i still think about the day when i thought we had lost her'' Reba's tone changed '' I don't know what I would have done if we did'' she started to cry

''oh Reba honey don't cry, we didn't lose her she's still here'' Brock held her tight

''I was so scared Brock''

* * *

Reba reflected back to that day: 5 years earlier

_Reba was 8 weeks into her pregnancy and she felt great, she was healthy and she loved the feeling of being pregnant again, she was doing really well. She was doing her normal daily housework. She was cleaning the sink when Brock walked in '' hey honey'' he walked over to her and gave her kiss, he placed his hands on her very small bump ''and how is mommy and my gorgeous baby doing?''_

_Reba placed her hands on top of Brock's ''we are doing just fine thank you daddy'' she smiled and gave him a kiss ''oh crrraaaappppp!' I need to go to the bathroom and I was just getting into that kiss'' she pouted_

_Brock laughed and Reba gave him a glare as she walked out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom. Reba was just about to sit on the toilet when she noticed that she was bleeding, she panicked ''BROCK!''_

_Brock heard the tone in her voice and knew that there was something wrong when she called him, he ran to the bathroom when he saw Reba crying ''honey, what's the matter?''_

_'' I I I'm bleeding, I I I think I'm losing the baby Brock we need to get to the hospital''..._

_''well Mrs Hart according to the ultrasound your baby is fine'' the doctor said turning the screen so Reba and Brock could see. They both let out a sigh of relief and cried happy tears '' Look Reba that's our baby''_

_Reba put one hand on her chest and the other on the screen ''hey baby, we thought we lost you there for a while'' Reba dried her eyes '' why was I bleeding?''_

_''it's not uncommon for women to experience some bleeding during pregnancy, the test's show that there aren't any complications and you both seem very healthy and your blood pressure seems to be stable, we may need to see you again to see how that's going, but other than that your are fine, just go home and rest''_

* * *

''yeah me too, but hey she is here and that is all that matter's'' Brock said kissing Reba's head. He smiled '' do you remember when we found out what her sex was''

Reba smiled ''Yeah I was so happy, but do you know what the best thing was?''

''What?'' Brock asked

''Feeling her move for the first time''

* * *

5 Years earlier:4 months pregnant

_Reba and Brock were both laying in bed watching T.V, Reba rested her hand on her bump, it became and automatic thing ''WOAH!'' Reba shot bolt up right_

_Brock jumped ''What?''_

_''She moved'' Reba smiled and took Brock's hand placed it on her bump and placed her hand over the top of his '' oooooohhh did you feel that?''_

_''Yeah, what she doing in there?'' he asked_

_''I think she's just making herself comfortable, man this is the best feeling in the world'' Reba kissed Brock ''I love you''_

* * *

Brock smiled ''yeah but my best day was when she was born''

''Yeah, when the doctor gave her to me I fell in love with her instantly'' Reba smiled then asked '' Do you think we should tell her about the divorce and us getting remarried?''

''Why has she asked you about it?''

''No but I have a feeling she will''

''Then tell her'' He ave her smile and a kiss and closed his eyes

Reba turned the light out and smiled she had never been happier than she was today.


	17. Chapter 17

Reba had prepared to tell Scarlett anything she wanted to know about the divorce and remarriage, she was ready for when Scarlett asked her. Somehow she thought it might just be easier to tell her before she asked. Brock had asked Reba if she wanted him to be there when she told Scarlett, Reba decided it would be better if she told their little girl alone.

''Hey baby girl what ya up to?'' Reba asked walking over to Scarlett sitting at the kitchen table with her crayon's

''I'm drawing you a picture'' the little girl replied with a smile and showing Reba

''awwww that's nice, hey honey do you think you could finish that later, mommy would like to talk to you'' she said tucking Scarlett's hair behind her ear

''yeah'' Scarlett replied pushing the drawing aside and turning to face Reba

Reba took a deep breath ''Scarlett you know, how sometimes mommy's and daddy's don't live together?''

Scarlett nodded ''Yeah like my friend Aimee's mommy and daddy she lives with her mommy and see's her daddy in the weekend's''

Reba smiled ''yeah that's right honey, well me and daddy used to be like that''

Scarlett was confused ''like what?''

''We used to live in separate houses and Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake lived here with me and daddy lived in another house'' Reba said in a soft voice when she was talking to Scarlett she always used a soft voice

''oh why?''

''well mommy and daddy weren't getting along very well and we were arguing a lot and your daddy had an a...'' Reba stopped and decided to scratch that bit '' and we just thought it was easier to live separately and get a divorce''

''what's a divorce?'' Scarlett asked frowning

''it's when you aren't married anymore'' Reba didn't know how else to explain it to her 5 year old, she thought going into to much detail would just make Scarlett get confused

''Hey what are you two talking about?'' Kyra asked walking into the kitchen and getting a drink

''mommy and daddy getting divorced'' Scarlett said

Kyra spat out her drink ''oh oooook'' she looked at Reba

Reba just shrugged ''she need's to know''

''Oh well in that case let me join you'' she said as she sat the other side of Scarlett ''ah man they used to fight all the time, they even went to marriage guidance'' Kyra looked over to Reba who was shaking her head at her and giving her the glare

''Baby what your sister is trying to say is, that mommy and daddy were at a very bad point in our marriage and we thought it would be better if we weren't anymore''

''Yeah only coz of Barbara Jean'' Kyra quipped

''Who's Barbara Jean'' Scarlett asked looking at her mother who was glaring at Kyra she rolled her eyes '' Barbara Jean is m she is my friend'' Reba still couldn't bring herself to sat best friend

Kyra chuckled '' yeah who...'' she stopped when she saw Reba shaking her head '' never mind, carry on mom''

''thank you honey'' Reba gave Kyra a cold smile ''after living separately me and daddy got along better'' she smiled at Scarlett

''No you didn't'' Kyra snapped

''Kyra!'' Reba quickly jumped in ''get out!''

''What why?'' Kyra whined

''Because I'm trying to talk to your sister, now get out and quit whining''

Kyra rolled her eyes ''fine'' she got up and left

Reba took a sigh of relief '' Now where was I?''

''You and daddy getting along better'' Scarlett smiled

Reba smiled at her daughter '' oh yeah well were separated for 6 years''

''That's a long time'' Scarlett said putting her chin in her hands ''why did you and daddy get back together?''

''Because I loved him, never stopped really couldn't bring myself to tell him'' Reba's eyes glazed over

''why not?'' asked Scarlett she was looking nervous she never really saw Reba cry

Reba shook it off '' things were complicated then honey'' she gave Scarlett a sad smile

''How did you get back together?'' Scarlett gave an innocent smile

Reba smiled back at her '' well it was just after Cheyenne had JJ, Daddy and me were so happy that we had a grandson that we hugged eachother, which led into us kissing''

''ewwwwwwww'' Whined Scarlett

Reba giggled '' then we talked and well we decided to work things out''

''And then?'' Scarlett was grinning

''well a couple of months went on and things were going really well, we went out for dinner one evening and then we went to a lake where your dad gave me this'' Reba held her hand out to show Scarlett the engagement ring ''then we got married and then we... that I will discuss when your older'' Reba went a bit red

Scarlett got all excited '' then you had me'' she jumped on her mother

Reba was laughing ''Yeah baby and the we had you'' she kissed Scarlett ''Honey I told you this because i thought you needed to know''

''ok mommy'' Scarlett smiled ''hey mommy you know it's my birthday like really really soon''

Reba smiled ''Yeah''

''I'm gonna be 6 which means I'm gonna be a big girl'' she clapped her hands

Reba laughed at her daughter ''your so cute, you may be a big girl but you will always be my baby''

''what if when I'm a mommy?''

''Yep, even when your a mommy'' Reba played with her daughter's hair ''My beautiful little girl, I love you'' she gave her daughter a big hug and tickled her

Scarlett laughed ''no mommy... ssssstop! ahhhhhh!''

Reba was laughing hard at her daughter she stopped and gave her kiss ''I love you to ma''

Reba pulled out of hug and looked at her ''ugh I hate it when you call me that''

Scarlett laughed ''I know that's why I said it''

''you are so cheeky'' she tickled Scarlett again

Scarlett laughed '' I love you mommy!''

''that's better'' Reba smiled '' You can finish your drawing now'' she let Scarlett carry on with her picture, she smiled as she watched her little girl, she never thought she would see herself with her another child, she thought she had her children and they were all grown up and doing their own thing. She loved being a mom it was the best job in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

That few months flew by, and today 16th September was the day that Reba and Brock's little girl turned 6. It was about 5 am and everyone in the house were asleep, all except for one excited little girl as soon as she woke up she jumped out of bed and ran to her parents room,

" mommy, daddy wake up it's my birthday it's my birthday!" she started jumping up and down on the bed

Reba got up and grabbed her "come her you" she pulled Scarlett down to lay in between her and Brock, "Happy Birthday baby" Reba kissed her head. Scarlett was nudging Brock "daddy daddy wake up".Brock was awake he was pretending to be asleep when Scarlett kept nudging him he grabbed her and started to tickle her "ahhhh no Daddy stop it" both Brock and Reba were laughing at their daughter laughing, Brock stopped tickling her "happy birthday butter bean"

"thank you daddy" Scarlett smiled "can I have my presents now?" The girl clapped her hands and Brock nodded back off to sleep

Reba looked at the clock "erm no baby in a few hours, go back to sleep"

"ohhhhhhh but I can't sleep, I want my presents" Scarlett whined

"Scarlett Lara Hart you listen to your mother, you van have you're presents later little missy now go back to sleep" Reba said with a cross voice

"okkkkkkk can I stay here then" she snuggled under the covers and laid her head on Reba's head just as she did when she was a baby "sing to me mommy" Reba smiled and stroked her daughters head and began to sing

_"midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace,_

_paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_one sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_you are the promise I knew God would keep_

_You are the gift that makes may world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles and your the reason why_

_so dream on why I sing you my angels lullaby"_

__Reba moved her daughter so she was laying next to her she listed her head and fell back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later and Scarlett awoke, she wiped her eyes and saw that her parents had already gone downstairs, she climbed out of their bed and made her way down the stairs where everybody was waiting for her "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Scarlett, happy birthday to you" they all sang. Scarlett had a big grin on her face when she saw all of her family, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, JJ, Kyra and Jake, she got all excited when she saw Jake

"Jakey!" She ran straight to him and gave him a big kiss

Jake laughed "hey princess, Happy Birthday"

Scarlett saw a big pile of presents and smiled "are they all mine?" She pointed to the pile

"they sure are baby, go ahead and open them" Reba said taking her hand and sitting next to her and passing her presents one by one

"ok let's giver you this one first" Reba said passing Scarlett her first present which was wrapped in pick do you want me to read the message on the tag or do you want to try"

"I'll try" she said as she turned the tag so she could see the message

" To my special little sister, lots of love your big brother Jakey"

Reba was shocked when her daughter read out the message so clearly, tears formed in her eyes she was so proud that her little girl read without any help, she looked over to Brock who gave her a thumbs up and winked, she smiled.

Scarlett opened her present from Jake it was a doll that she had wanted for a while, she had pestered her parents for it but they told her to wait and now she knew why "Wow, thank you jakey" she gave her big brother a big grin, jake laughed "you look just like mom"

"and what is wrong with that" Reba said giving Jake a glare

"n n nothing" Jake stepped back

Scarlett laughed and carried on opening the rest of her presents, she got loads of stuff, toys, clothes, money was spoilt. She still had one present to open

"Ok baby this one is from me and daddy, but you need to close your eyes"

Scarlett closed her eyes and Reba handed her, her present it was a big box, Scarlett opened her eyes and opened the box her face lot up "a puppy!" She couldn't help grinning "thank you mommy and daddy" she gave Reba a big kiss and did the same with Brock.

The puppy was a white pomeranian and it was a girl, she was so fluffy and cute

"What are you gonna call her honey?" Reba asked stroking the puppy

Scarlett thought for a minute "we'll as she is white, I'm gonna call her snowy"

"Snowy, huh?, i think that suits her beautifully" Reba winked at her daughter "so are you happy with all of your presents baby?"

Scarlett nodded "yes thank you mommy" she giggled Snowy was trying to lick her face

"good girl" Reba said as she got up from the floor.

* * *

After a busy and exciting day everybody had left. Scarlett was playing with Snowy in the yard and Reba was sitting on the swing bench watching her daughter, but she was more dreaming than watching

"penny for your thoughts" Brock said as he sat down next to Reba

Reba jumped "oh sorry honey I was just thinking" she placed her hand on his leg

"what about?"

"Scarlett" she smiled "She's grown up so fast" tears began to form in her eyes

"can you believe that this time 6 years ago, I had just given birth to her"

Brock smiled "How could I forget, I remember her being born, her first steps and her first words, gosh I'm so proud of that little girl"

"me to" Reba smiled "do you not what, she was the easiest out of the four of them"

Brock was confused "what do you mean?"

Reba laughed "she was the easiest one to give birth to, she couldn't wait to come out, I was only pushing for 30 minutes"

"how do you even remember that? Brock asked as he put her arm around her

"I don't know, it just all came back to me, I remember every single bit of her birth" she smiled "I remember saying that I couldn't push anymore, I remember you telling me that I could do anything and if I gave that push I'd get to meet our baby" she smiled and kissed Brock

"you looked so beautiful bringing our daughter into the world"

"awww really?" She looked up at him

"yep" he gave her a smile

"Brock you may think this is harsh, you know I love our kids right?" she said with a slight nod

"yeah" Brock said raiding his eye brows

"do you think that it's wrong that I love Scarlett a little bit more, bit I don't know why?"

Brock looked at her and thought for a minute, he took a deep breath " no honey I don't think it's wrong, and I think it's because she's so much younger than they are that you feel the need to give her more protection, and because your older, you worry more about what will happen to her if anything should ever happen to us"

"Brock!" She slapped him

he rubbed his arm "oh come on Reba don't tell me that the thought never crossed your mind" she gave him a guilty look "honey it's ok, I thought it t. And if it were to happen she will have Cheyenne, Van, Kyra and Jake"

"I suppose but if she asks if I'm always going to be her for her, what the heck am I meant to tell her" she put her head in her hands

"we will cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now let's just enjoy our beautiful little girl" he kissed her lips

"I love you Brock Hart" Reba said in between kisses

"I love you to Reba Hart"

"hey what about me?" Scarlett piped up with her hands on her hips

Reba held her arms out and Scarlett ran into them "and we love you too Miss Hart"

"good" she smiled

Scarlett hugged both of her parents and moved so she was sat on one leg of each parent, Reba laid her head against Brock's and they all sat and watched the sun set.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well thank you all for the kind words, this fix wasn't meant to be that long but you all liked all so I carried on updating, I know this is originally meant to be about Kyra but I don't know what happened, this fic is called love and hope and so I thought why not add Scarlett in. Carry on enjoying :)**

* * *

Once they had finished watching the sunset, Reba had decided it was time for Scarlett to go to bed

"but mommy I'm not tired" Scarlett yawned

"Scarlett you have had a busy day and your yawning" Reba said softly carrying her daughter up the stairs

"no I'm not" Scarlett yawned again

Reba laughed "Jake was right you are just like me in every single way"

By the time Reba had got to Scarlett's room she had fallen asleep on Reba's shoulder, Reba had to try and change her with out waking her up, she placed her on the unzips lid her dress off cover head then changed her into her pyjama's, she didn't wake up once, Reba pulled back the covers and rolled Scarlett under them and tucked her in, she kissed her on the head and turned the light out. She made her way back downstairs to the living room where Brock was sitting on the couch watching T.V, she went and sat next to him and just burst into tears

"Reba honey what's wrong?" Brock wrapped her in a hug

"my little girl is growing up and I don't like it"

Brock rolled his eyes "oh not this again"

Reba smacked him on the head "what's that supposed to mean!" She snapped wiping her eyes

"OUCH!" Brock rubbed his head "no matter how hard you try you can't stop her from growing up, Reba what is that actually about?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just scared"

"what of?"

"that she won't need me anymore" she started to cry again

"oh Reba, she will always need you, no matter how she is a child will always need there mother"

Reba kissed Brock passionately on the lips letting out a sigh

"wow Reba what's..."

"oh shut up and take me upstairs"

Brock grinned and lifted Reba off the couch and carried her up the stairs their room where they made love.

* * *

"Mommy mommy!" Screamed a voice in the middle of the night

Reba shot bolt up right "mommy!" Scarlett was still screaming

Reba flung on her nightdress and went to go and see what was wrong, she walked into Scarlett's room where she saw Scarlett sat up sobbing her little heart out "it's ok baby Im here" she wrapped Scarlett up into a hug and soothed her "what happened baby, did you have a bad dream"

Scarlett nodded "yeah, you and daddy were fighting, and he told you to leave and you did and you didn't take me with you, I kept calling you but you kept walking" she was still sobbing

"oh baby I'm not gonna leave you"

"promise?" The little girl looked at her mother with tears in her eyes

"promise" Reba gave her little girl a tight hug and wiped away her tears

" do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Reba asked laying her daughter back down

Scarlett nodded so Reba laid next to her stroking her hair " I will always be here for you, I always keep you safe and I will always love you" she kissed Scarlett on the head them she tucked her head under Reba's and fell back to sleep as Reba lay there awake think about the promise she had just made, she knew that she wasn't as young as she used to be and she knew that she probably wouldn't live to see Scarlett become a women but she couldn't bare to break her daughters heart by telling her the truth.

* * *

Sorry guys this chapter is a little short. There's probably only going to be a few more chapters to the story before its finished, but I'll make sure ill write more :)


	20. Chapter 20

Ok this first bit is a bit pointless but heyho

* * *

Reba awoke the next morning with Scarlett's head laying on her chest,she looked at the clock it was 9am "wow" Reba thought, Scarlett was normally up earlier than that "Scarlett honey wake up" Reba said softly stroking her daughter's hair, but Scarlett didn't move "baby come on its time to get up" Reba nudged her a little "no mommy" Scarlett said sleepily

"why not honey it's late" trying to sit up

"no mommy" she repeated

Reba was getting irritated "Scarlett get up!" she moved Scarlett to look at her

Scarlett started to cry

"honey what's that matter?"

"my tummy hurts and I don't feel well, and you yelled at me"

Reba felt Scarlett's head "oooohh baby your burning up" she kissed her head lets go and take your temperature and give you something to make you feel better, ok?"

Scarlett nodded and went to get up as she got up she was sick all over the floor she started to cry again "I'm sorry mommy"

"oh sweetie it's ok, don't cry" Reba hated it when Scarlett was ill she would cry all the time and she would be very clingy "it looks like mommy won't be going to work at all today" Reba was due in until later in the afternoon, Brock didn't have to work, but she didn't want to leave Scarlett with him, when Scarlett was ill all she wanted was Reba.

Reba picked up Scarlett and carried her downstairs. Brock was already up and had made breakfast "good morning ladies" he said as he walked into the living room "oh and what's up with my princess this morning" he stroked her hair and Scarlett pushed his hand away "no daddy" she clung to Reba

" uh oh do we have a sick little girl today"

"yes we do" Reba said as she laid Scarlett on the couch " I'll be back in a minute baby, ok?" as she covered Scarlett up with the throw over she closed her eyes and instantly fell back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later and Scarlett had woken up but there was no one in the living room, she could here noise coming from the kitchen so she got up,

"hey baby are you feeling better?" Reba said as she saw Scarlett standing in the door way

Scarlett nodded and run to Reba who had her arms out to pick her up, Reba felt her head "you've called down a little now" she smiled and sat her at the counter " are you hungry?"

Scarlett shook her head "mommy, why were you crying last night?"

Reba pretended like she didn't know what Scarlett was talking about "I wasn't crying honey"

Scarlett folded her arms "yes you were so don't lie"

Reba wasn't a very good liar and Scarlett always caught her out "craaapppppp!" she thought to herself

she quickly thought of so,etching to say but whatever she thought she knew Scarlett would catch her out, she was a smart kid, she took a deep breath and walked around the counter to sit next to Scarlett, she tucked her hair behind her ear "baby do you remember last night I promised you that I would always be here for you?"

Scarlett nodded

Reba closed her eyes, she knew what she was about to say would brake her little girls heart "well mommy lied to you baby, I'm sorry"

Scarlett gasped "so you are gonna leave me, you said you wouldn't, you said you would take me with you" she was horrified she began to cry

"I know honey and I shouldn't have told you that" she went to hold Scarletts hand

"No!" She shouted

"Scarlett listen to me, let me explain" Reba hated herself for what she had just done

"no no no!, you promised me and you lied, you told me that lying was bad, your mean, I hate you and I never want to talk to you again!" Scarlett ran off crying

"Scarlett wait, Im sorry!" She yelled as she ran after her but Scarlett had already gone. Reba sat on the stairs and put her head in hands and burst into tears, she did the one thing she told her little girl never to do and that was to tell lies, she hated herself for it, she never wanted to hurt that little girl but she did and she didn't know how to fix it, she just sat there and cried. "I'm sorry baby" she whispered though the tears, had she just ruined her relationship with her daughter? Could she fix it? Could she explain to Scarlett what she meant? would Scarlett forgive her mother and understand what Reba had meant.


	21. Chapter 21

Reba had decided to let Scarlett cool down before she went and tried to talk to her, so she just went and cleaned that's what Reba did when she worried she would just clean, she was still crying she couldn't control it and Reba never cried like that.

"hey mom" Kyra said as she walked in the door

Reba quickly wiped her eyes before Kyra could see she had been crying "hi honey" she carried on cleaning

Kyra sensed there was something wrong by the way Reba was scrubbing cake tray, she was scrubbing it so hard that the pattern was coming off

"mom are you ok?" Kyra asked looking concerned

"uh huh yeah I'm good" Reba replied not looking up at Kyra and still scrubbing the tray

"your a terrible liar you know" Kyra said as she took the baking tray out of Reba's hand "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine"

Kyra snickered "yeah that's why your eyes are all red and blotchy and you've done that thing with your hair, you know the way you flock it over one one side"

Reba gave a sad smile "why are you kids so darn smart?"

Kyra smiled "learned from the best" she said rubbing Reba's arm

"I don't think Scarlett thinks I'm the best at the precise moment" Reba sighed

"why what happened?" Kyra sat wapiti and waited for Reba to explain

Reba stayed standing at the counter "last night she dreamt that I left her, so I promised her that I would never leave her and would always be here for her and if I did leave I would take her with me"

Kyra looked confused "so what's the problem?"

"the problem is Kyra, that I won't always he here for her"

Kyra still didn't understand "what do you mean?"

Reba was getting frustrated "I mean that one day won't be here"

it then clicked in Kyra's head "ohhhhhh. So why I have you been crying?"

Reba rolled her eyes "I told that I lied to her about always being here for her, and she goth mad and told me I was mean and that she hated me and never wanted to talk to me again" Reba cried again

Kyra got up and gave her mom hug "oh mom shes just mad she will calm down, did you explain to her what you meant by that?"

Reba shook her head "she ran off crying"

"ah"

" yeah ah" Reba said sarcastically, "I love that little girl so much Kyra, I love all you kids"

"yeah but you love her a little bit more, who wouldn't she's a great kid" Kyra smiled

"yeah she is, she's funny, she's smart, she's beautiful, she brings out the kid in me" Reba laughed sadly " sometimes I wish was older, she wouldn't need me as much and she would be prepared for this big old world"

"mom I have never seen you like this before"

Reba laughed "I've never seen me like this before" she let out a little sigh " she's brought out my weak side, Kyra what I do to make that little girl not hate me?"

"wait a minute, your asking me what to do" Kyra chuckled "wow she really has brought out tour weak side, go and talk to her"

"how do I tell my 6 year old daughter, that I may not live to see grow up into a woman?" Reba put her head in hands

"jeez mom you make it sounds like your dyeing"

"well I will by the time she gets to 30"

Kyra rolled her eyes "well then maybe you need to talk to her about life"

Reba smiled "thank you, but I'll fog talk to her later, she's probably still mad about me" she pulled the I'm in trouble face "so enough about that, how are you?"

Kyra smiled "yeah I'm doing great"

"really?"

Kyra rolled her eyes again "yeah" she had a big grin on her face, which made Reba raise her eyebrows "why are you so happy, the last time I saw that grin was when you found out you were preg... Oh"

Kyra nodded " yeah"

" oh Kyra! I'm so happy for you, so When did you find out and how do you feel?" Reba soon had that smile back on her face, she was happy for Kyra after losing Angel she kind of changed

"well I found out 3 months ago?"

Reba's jaw dropped "3 months and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry but I wanted to see if everything was ok with and it is, and I feel great, Josh is so happy he's like a big kid"Kyra chuckled

"awwwww my little girl is gonna be a mommy" Reba did that bottom lip thing

"well technically I am already a mommy, but I see what you mean"

"I can't to tell Scarlett!" Reba quickly got up and then realised "maybe later"

Kyra placed her hand on Reba's " she'll come round eventually, she loves you she won't stay mad forever" she smiled

"thanks honey, I love you" she placed her hand on Kyra's stomach "and I love you to"

"we love you to grandma" she gave Reba a hug


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later and Reba had thought she had given Scarlett enough time to calm down so she went to go and talk to her, she went to knock on her bedroom door but stopped when she could hear Scarlett crying, Reba put her hand to her mouth her daughter head been crying her little heart out all this time and it was because of her, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"baby it's mommy, can I come in?"

"No, go away!" Scarlett yelled through the the sobs

"please Scarlett let me in, I need to talk to you" Reba pressed her head against the door, this time there was no answer "Scarlett you can't stay mad at me forever"

"yes I can, so go away and leave me alone Reba!"

Reba gasped and put her hands over her mouth and let the tears fall, she didn't realise how mad she had made her little girl, Scarlett had never called her mother Reba before until now. Reba slid down the door and cried silently for a minute " I'm sorry baby"

"you shouldn't tell lies it's bad, now leave me alone!" Scarlett screamed

"nope I'm just gonna sit here until you decide to come out, and apologise to me for being mean to me"

Reba sat there she knew her daughter would crack eventually, Ashe sat there for 20 minutes, Scarlett was really mad at her she would normally only sulk for about 5 minutes, Reba had to come up with something to get Scarlett to come out of her room she thought for a minute

"I almost lost you once, before you were born. I don't think I had ever been so scared I made your daddy take me to the hospital to get me checked over and when the docried showed me you on the screen I cried, I was so relieved, I fell in love with you straight away" Reba smiled reflecting back on it "listening to your little heart beating, was beautiful and when I first felt you move was incredible every time I would put my hand on my stomach you would kick, it was like you were letting me know you were ok and you felt safe. Then when you were born, when the doctor placed you in my arms you snuggled your head right into my chest and held my finger, you were so so beautiful, you still are beautiful" she let a few tears fall "watching you grow up has been the best, you are smart, funny and always so happy which makes me happy you make my life seem so much better, you have brought out the best me. I know I lied to you baby and I'm so very sorry for doing that to you, but I love you I always have and always will, so if you hate me then that's ok, I just want you to know that you will always he loved by me" Reba wiped away the tears, she heard the door handle being turned and the door open she returned around to see Scarlett holding a picture, Reba took a closer look it was a picture of her and Scarlett, she looked up at Scarlett who fell into Reba's arms "I love you too mommy". Reba cried as she heard her daughter tell her she loved her.

* * *

After the tears had stopped Reba sat down with Scarlett " are you still mad at me?" Reba asked pursing out her bottom lip

"a little"

"oh why?"

"because aloe told me a lie?" Scarlett folded her arms

Reba took a deep breath "baby I need to tell you something about what I meant when I said that I won't always be here"

"ok"

"do you remember when we told you about Angel?"

Scarlett nodded "yeah"

"well that will happen to me one day honey"

Scarlett gasped "no not my mommy" she started to cry

"baby listen to me, it will happen to all of us someday. But what I'm trying to say to you is that as you get older I will get older too, do you know like some of your friends mommy's are young?"

"yeah Aimee's mom is 30" Scarlett smiled

Reba smiled sadly "well baby mommy is a lot older than Aimee's mommy, when you get to be Cheyenne's age I may not be here, so that means I may not to get to see you become a mommy or see you get married"

Scarlett had tears rolling down her face "but why?"

Reba shook her head " I don't know honey that's just the way life works"

"but that means I won't be able to hug and kiss you anymore"

"I know baby, but what you must remember is just because I won't be with you in person I will always be with you in your heart and if you need to talk to me then you can I will send you my answer somehow"

Scarlett gave Reba a hug "I'm not mad at you anymore mommy, I love you"

Reba smiled "I love you to baby, always"

* * *

Ok guys the next chapter will be the last one Im sad to say but it had been fun writing this and will definately do more :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok guys so this is the last chapter :( thank you all for your reviews I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Now I will leave you to the last chapter enjoy **

* * *

6 months had gone by and Kyra finally became a mother to healthy baby boy named Riley, he looked just like his dad, Kyra still thought about Angel everyday that wasn't a day that went by where she hadn't, she had always thought Angel had given her a second chance with Riley.

Reba and Scarlett still had that special mother and daughter bond and Reba loved that little girl more and more each day she was a great kid after all. Reba had decided to make a tape for Scarlett for her 30th birthday (yes I know it's weird but considering Reba's age) after their little argument.

She set up the video camera in her bedroom and sat on the bed

_" hey Scarlett it's mom here, wow that sounds weird saying that I'm so used to being mommy but anyway, your 30 today happy birthday baby girl. I thought I would do this video for you just in case I'm not here. It has been an honour to watch you grow up to be a beautiful, smart, funny young lady and I am proud to be your mother. You have made my life so wonderful and I am so so proud of you for want you have become, I'm sorry that I may not be there to see you get married or when you have own kids but i'll do my very best to pop in on you from_ time_ to time to see how your getting on. If you ever feel that you need someone to talk to or you feel lonely then go to Kyra, she will help you out she's good at things like that and she will be there when you need her, sweetie I know I won't be there in person but if there are things that you don't want to say to Kyra then you can talk to me i'll answer you somehow. Scarlett if you ever have any doubts about anything, then just have a little bit of hope because of you have that hope then there will always be chance . Craaaaaap your coming though the door, remember honey that no matter where I am I love you I always have and I always will, I hope that you will keep me in your thoughts and your heart and never forget how wonderful you are. I love you my beautiful girl. Happy birthday"_

__Reba wiped away the tears from her eyes and pushed the stop button. She made her way back downstairs where she saw Scarlett playing with Riley, she stood there and smiled and watched for a while. She knew by the time Scarlett would reach Cheyennes age that she wouldn't need Reba so much which Reba was happy about because she knew that she would be independent. As she watched Scarlett play with Riley, Reba knew that Scarlett would be a great mother and would raise her children well. Scarlett saw that Reba eas watching her so she smiled

"hey mommy" she got up and ran over to hug Reba "I love you"

Reba squeezed her tightly "I love you to baby"

Scarlett ran back over to play with Riley.

* * *

Sometimes life will have its up's and down's and will knock you down with it, but when your a strong person like Reba, a little bit of hope and a little bit love will take you a long way.


End file.
